


Joke I came up with

by sarahgirl1998



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Joke I came up with

A guy has worn glasses for a long time. One day he gets a new pair of glasses, and he tries to explain this to his old pair of glasses.

The glasses replies, “So you’re saying we should see other people?”


End file.
